I Don't Want To Be A Secret Admirer
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: Fluffy Klaine. Set after the Heart episode. Blaine finds out about the secret admirer.


**AN: Yeey to the hearts episode end :) And Boooo to the fact that _Dave_ was in that suit. Come on! … Only in Glee. As you can read I didn't really like that fact. This is a drabble in which Blaine finds out and from Kurt's perspective.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Blaine/Kurt/Glee/Karofsky or anything that's connected with it. Well I do own my dvd Glee box. But... I don't think it'll help me in court if someone ever sued me over this... **

**Ah well,**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>His arm warm and comforting around me I took a deep breath, feeling so grateful and happy that Blaine was back. My Blaine was finally back with me.<p>

"What's wrong Kurt?" he asked me, suddenly looking very worried, eyes solemnly focused on me.

"Nothing," I said and smiled tentatively, not really wanting to ruin the whole Valentine mood.

Blaine only took it as a cue to take my hand and take me outside, sitting us down on a bench secluded from view and away from all the noise.

"Now tell me," he said and hold my hands, stroking them with his calloused thumbs.

"You know me too well," I said smiling softly, not really looking at his eyes.

His beautiful, honest, looking at me with such love eyes.

"Kurt," he just said and bent a little forward so he could look at my face, tracing my wrist with his thumb now, reassuring and grounding.

All the hold back emotions came crashing down at that moment, making me clench my eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that would surely come. I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be happy for god's sake! Blaine was here! Blaine was healthy! Blaine serenaded me in front of our friends and showed me he really loved me! And what was I about to do? Cry over somebody else because he made me feel disgusted with myself on the day I looked most forward to this year.

I tried to form words, lips moving, but no sounds coming out.

"What happened?" Blaine asked anxious now.

And now I loved him even more. He didn't mention the fact that I was supposed to be happy that he was here with me even though he should be in bed. He probably didn't even think about it, only worried about my well-being.

He had been worried about that from the very first moment we met.

Feeling the strength and calm that Blaine gave me without even knowing it, I took another deep breath.

"Last week I had a secret admirer," I admitted, feeling very stupid for not mentioning this to him earlier.

Only because I thought it was him.

Blaine didn't gasp. Didn't back away. Didn't get angry. He only nodded, looking very serious and encouraging me to go on with only his eyes.

"I got cards the whole week. Telling me I made his heart sing. That I was the music in his life. That he couldn't imagine this day without me. Giving me chocolates. Stuffed animals. Balloons. Everything. A secret message man in a gorilla suit. It was rather endearing and I couldn't help but feel flattered. Loved. In love even. God, I didn't stop rambling about them to the others," I said laughing slightly, reminded of the fact how love sick I was with every single gift.

Blaine furrowed his brows a little, looking deep in my eyes.

I looked right back, needing him to believe me about this.

"We would meet tonight. We did. I thought it was you."

His eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up and his mouth opening a little.

"But-Why?" he asked me incrediously, reminding me that he could be very oblivious at times.

Like when he didn't notice the fact that I was head over heels for him. Or that Sebastian wanted to get in his pants.

No-Don't think about that right now.

"Why?" I asked him and smiled through the tenseness in my body. "Because you are my boyfriend? Because I love you? Because I hated the fact that we couldn't spend our first Valentine's Day _together_and I thought it would be terribly romantic if you tried to spent it like this with me? In secret and from afar? It didn't even occur to me that it could be someone else!" I said, frustrated with the fact that it _was_someone else _and _with the fact that I was so naive to think it could only be Blaine.

Blaine smiled at me, eyes shining with love and at the same time regret.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't even know about it. I would have done it otherwise you know? It _would_ have been the perfect solution. I _hated _the fact that I couldn't be with you…" he said sounding very honest.

I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"Don't be. I was a bit foolish I think."

There was a silence in which I enjoyed the feeling of _Blaine _with me, around me and in which Blaine probably thought about what I just told him.

"So who was it then?" he asked eventually, for which I was grateful because _God _I needed to tell someone! And not just someone.

No.

I needed to tell Blaine.

"Karofsky," I said, clear but soft, eyes downcast because I _really _didn't know what he'd think of this all.

Hell, _I _didn't even know what I thought about it.

An intake of breath was heard and it made me glance up, trying to read of his face. He looked positively flabbergasted.

"Dave?" he asked with a surprised tone.

"No, his dad," I said without any humor in it, but it made Blaine smile nonetheless.

"Well. I didn't expect that. But-_why_?" he asked me and looked at me as if I had the questions.

Like I was the one speaking to other gay guys in secret behind my boyfriends back.

_Shut it you. _

I immediately obeyed my innervoice, because _now_ really wasn't the time to think about things like that.

"Honestly? I don't know. I mean he left school telling me he regretted everything. But then we met at Scandals and talked a little. Nothing much, believe me but… He probably thought we had something? Or- I don't know. I don't _wanna _know either. God. Do you know how horrific it was to see him take of his mask, me expecting your beautiful face, wanting to kiss you so badly, and instead of seeing your eyes I see _his_ face? The man that tormented me for _years_? That _stole _my first kiss? The person I would_never_ want to kiss? Not even on the cheek? God. I felt so… _betrayed_. I really… I mean this was supposed to be _our_ day. Even though you weren't here, I thought you were coming and admit that you were my secret admirer and missed me. I wanted to celebrate the day of love with _you_. And instead of all that he came. It was just _wrong_!" I rambled, trying to get every miserable and scared thought out.

Before I knew it I was in Blaine's arms and feeling the pathetic tears roll down on my cheeks in streams, his smell already comforting me in ways nobody else ever could.

"I'm so sorry," he just said again and again, even though I shook my head and tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault.

Even though I was crying and this night started of horrible, I was here. With Blaine. The boy I loved. The boy I was going to spend the rest of my life with. The boy that I would never be scared of to kiss or touch. The boy that I trusted with my life.

I backed away and put my arms around his neck.

"I love you _so _much," I said softly, words just audible, but Blaine picked them up anyway.

He always did.

"I love you too," Blaine said and his voice broke a little. "And I'm really sorry that I didn't do anything to make your Valentine's Day special."

"Are you serious? You sang _love shack_ to me. How is that not special? You should really show me that loveshack by the way. I'm interested! I think I need a guiding tour in it. With a guide. You know," I said and smirked.

Blaine laughed, closed his eyes and shook his head a little.

"I'll make sure your wishes will be fulfilled. I think the guide is _very _willing to give you a tour," he said and hold my waist a little firmer.

My body automatically melted against his, like it always did. Like it was supposed to do.

"And Kurt?" Blaine asked as if in afterthought. "Why did you think I would choose to be a _secret_ admirer?"

I looked at him puzzled. What did he mean? I just shrugged before I said "Because it's romantic?" not really knowing what he wanted with his question.

His eyes blazed with affection, devotion and love when he bore them into mine.

"Yeah, but isn't it more romantic when I just show everyone in public that I love you? I- I don't like to think that you think I'm ashamed of you. Of us. Because I'm not. You and me Kurt? You are the best thing in my life. Without you there would be no me. You saved me. Kurt and Blaine, unbreakable, always there for each other. I don't want any secrets in that. I want pure honesty and love. Everyone should know. And if they don't like it, screw them!"

Hands slid down to my knees, his body bending forward so his face was even nearer.

"Don't let bad memories take this day over. Because your face when I just walked in? Priceless, because how are you suppose to react when somebody looks at you like you're his entire world? Like you can make his whole day with just showing up even with an ugly heart-shaped eyepatch? The way our voices just melt together still surprises me. Your voice, no your laugh, is seriously my favorite sound in the world. Think about those things. Valentine's Day is you and I. It's love. It's perfection. It's special. It's always. And I don't want that with anyone else but you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>**Note to myself; did you actually wrote Klaine? Omg. I didn't know I could xD I always fail by typing Chris or Darren in the middle xD**

**Note to all of you; Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the fluffiness! Please let me know :) **


End file.
